<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] To the Moon and To Saturn by PM_reads (PrincessMariana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296714">[Podfic] To the Moon and To Saturn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads'>PM_reads (PrincessMariana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, steph wonders whether she's aro that's it that's the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of To the Moon and To Saturn by fanfictiongreenirises</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“You ever just… have that friend, who you love because they’re amazing and all that shit, and your day is completely fulfilled if you make them smile or laugh?” Steph asked.</i></p><p> </p><p>A story of questioning, by both the author and the protagonist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain/Brenda Miller, Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain &amp; Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] To the Moon and To Saturn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039986">To the Moon and To Saturn</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises">fanfictiongreenirises</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to fanfictiongreenirises for letting me use her fic! This fic is super introspective, so it was fun to record. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/v820v3gg05u1xwt/%5BBATMAN%5D%20ToTheMoonAndToSaturn_podfic.mp3?dl=0">Listen here</a></strong><br/>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039986">To the Moon and To Saturn</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongreenirises/pseuds/fanfictiongreenirises">fanfictiongreenirises</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMariana/pseuds/PM_reads">PM_reads</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 29:08</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, it's been a hot minute since my last podfic (or updating my own fics *hides*), but it's been one of those weeks, so I decided, what the heck. I hope you enjoyed! :)</p><p>Music Used: <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Satin_1564/Kai_Engel_-_Satin_-_05_Great_Expectations_1199">“Great Expectations”</a> by <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel">Kai Engel</a><br/>From the <a href="https://freemusicarchive.org/">Free Music Archive</a><br/><a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/">CC BY</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>